Happiness Always Comes To You
by Static.Art
Summary: Martha is a huge jerichoholic and always wanted to meet her favorite wrestler. What will happen when she finally meets him for the first time. Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 1_

Chapter 1

Martha POV

It's been so long that I'm a Jerichoholic. Well I'm probably Chris Jericho's #1 fan. Unfortunately I never got the chance to meet him. I don't drive and I don't have much money to travel so it limit my chances to meet him. I could have met him once but it never happened, I couldn't go to the place where the PPV was held. Even if it wasn't that far from where I live in Louisiana I still couldn't make it. I always regretted not going. They never came back here and Chris Jericho left the WWE earlier this year to pursue his musical and acting career. So my chances to meet him were getting very slim. And on top of that his wife gave him a second boy. After that news I was pretty much depressed. I had always imagined being married to Chris, but its not going to happen. And spend my birthday on my own didn't help me go any better.

Another year passed and it was the same old thing : _"Chris Jericho's new movie out this Wednesday", "Chris Jericho making a guest appearance in Las Vegas", "Fozzy new CD out this Monday", "Chris Jericho's new play to start this Saturday in New York",_ ... and so on. I was happy for him that his acting career was growing but my chances to meet him were getting close to zero.

One day in a Yahoo! Group I'm a part of, I saw a random email in a Chris Jericho Group. The subject line really got my attention. It made me so happy at first and then really stressed. The subject line was : _"Chris Jericho's Long Awaited WWE Return"._ I wasn't sure if it was true or just another rumour. So I went right away on and there was the article about his come back. I was so happy. It really made my day. My chances of meeting him were growing back. Now all I have to do it to wait for the WWE to come anywhere near Louisiana. This time I won't let my chances slip through my fingers. It already happened once but it won't happen twice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 2_

Chapter 2

A FEW MONTHS LATER...A FEW WEEKS BEFORE WRESTLEMMANIA...

Chris finally made his come back and he's sexier than ever. I'm so happy. I'm always happy when Monday night comes. I get to spend the evening with Chris. And now I'll finally be able to see him wrestle live at Wrestlemania. I got my ticket months ago, first row front seat. And the best part is that two days before the show there is an autograph session organised with a few wrestlers and divas, and Chris is one of them. So not only will I get to see him wrestle but also get my picture taken with him and hopefully get to talk to him for a little while.

THREES DAYS BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA...

It's so great to know that tomorrow I'll see Chris smile in front of me. I'm already in Oklahoma, in a small hotel near the arena, getting my stuff ready for tomorrow. It's already late so I'm going to try to get some sleep and dream of my sexy angel. But I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I did manage to get some sleep. But now I have to get up and get ready as quick as I can so I can arrive early and won't have to wait for hours in the line. After a good shower, dressing and getting my stuff ready I went to get a small breakfast at the hotel restaurant to not loose too much time and I'm not that hungry anyway. I'm more stressed than anything in fact. Around 9 AM I was in the line and there was only a few people before me so I won't have to wait for hours. After about an hour the wrestlers and divas arrived. I had to wait like for an hour before my turn came. I went to the table to get some pictures signed. There is Lita & Edge, Carlito & Trish, Ashley & Matt, Maria, Mickie and Chris at the other end of the table. At the first eye contact with him I felt there was something, like it was love at first sight. Deep down inside I know it's probably just my mind playing me but I still like that though. That's when Chris's voice took me away from my thoughts.

_" What's your name sweetie? " He said with a deep low sexy voice._

_' OMG Chris just called me sweetie, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't have expected that much. After all my mind wasn't playing me that much maybe? ' I said to myself._

_" Ma...My name is Martha. " I said very shyly and trying to stay calm._

_" Nice to meet you Martha. " He said looking into my eyes after signing the picture I had handed him._

_" Nice to meet you too, it's been years I want to meet you and now it finally happened. " I said blushing._

_" Well it's always good to meet faithful fans. "_

_" Would you mind if someone take a picture of you and me? I would love to have a souvenir of our first meeting. " I'm very surprised I could ask that without messing up my sentence._

_" Not at all. Mickie would you mind taking a picture of us? "_

_" Not at all Chris. " She replied very nicely._

_" Come here sweetie. " Chris said to me, telling me to come behind the table to get better pictures._

I couldn't believe Chris was hugging me for the pictures, it was a so nice feeling to be in his arms even if it would only last a few seconds it's an amazing feeling. Mickie took a few pictures of Chris and I with my digital camera. After the pictures were taken Chris gave me a big kiss on the cheeks. I was speechless.

_" Thank you Chris, it was so great to meet you. I just wish it would last longer. Oh and thank you Mickie for the pictures. " I said a bit sad because I have to leave._

_" Anytime girlie. " Mickie said._

_" You are right, this kind of massive autograph session don't allow us to talk much to our fans, and it'd have been great to get to know you better. " Chris said looking a bit sad too for some reason._

One of the security guards told me to move.

_" Bye Chris, I hope to see you soon again. "_

_" Bye Sweetie, I hope to see you soon again too. " He said giving me another hug and kiss._


	3. Chapter 3

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 3_

Chapter 3

BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM...

I can't believe it finally happened. I finally met Chris Jericho, after so many years and it was truly worth the wait. It couldn't have happen any better. There was like a connection between us . It was weird but a so good feeling. I am finally truly happy, well I could be even more happier if Chris was all mine but I'm truly happy of how things went between us. I just wish it would have lasted longer. I hope I'll be able to see him again soon.

THE NEXT DAY...

Tomorrow it's Wrestlemania. I will go there early in the morning and wait near the wrestlers entrance till I get to see Chris again. I have to see him again, I want to know if the connection was real or if it was just on the moment. I'm so hyper this morning that I have to get out of the hotel room so I go out for some shopping at a nearby mall.

I walked through the mall, looking at some clothes that I could wear tomorrow to look even better into Chris's eyes. And I found the perfect outfit : a black and grey stripes Capri pants and the matching jacket with a white buttoned shirt a bit see through and a pair of high heeled boots. This was the perfect outfit, classy and sexy, showing some cleavage. ' I hope Chris will like it. ' I said to myself.

After paying for the clothes and shoes I went to a 1-HOUR photo lab to get my pictures from yesterday developed as soon as possible so I can give them to Chris if I see him again tomorrow. While they were being printed I went to look at some other stores, and working in a mall myself, I remembered seeing a Scooby Doo plush with a picture frame attached to it in the Wal-Mart I work at in Louisiana. I went to see if they have it and they do. I got the plush and went back to get my pictures. They were awesome.

By the time I was done shopping to make tomorrow the second best day of my life, it was already 7 PM. I went to Wendy's to get something to eat and went back to my hotel room. I ate showered and set my alarm clock for tomorrow and fell asleep right away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 4_

Chapter 4

6 AM THE NEXT MORNING...

My alarm just went off and it's the first time in my life that I'm up so quickly and this early in the morning. I showered, dressed and got all my stuff ready to go have a quick breakfast before to go to the arena and wait to see Chris as long as I will have to see him. I'm so nervous today, maybe because today I'm not 100 sure I'm going to see him. I arrived at the arena around 8 AM and I was all alone at the wrestlers entrance which was a bit weird, everyone was waiting in front of the arena but the only way the wrestlers can get in it via the back entrance.

After a few hours of waiting a few wrestlers started to arrive and they all gladly signed autographs and agreed to take pictures with me. It was like they were all out of their character. When Mickie arrived she came to me and apparently she remembered me. She signed the program I got when I arrived and we took a picture together and talked for a bit.

_" Do you know when Chris is supposed to arrive? " I asked her before she has to go inside._

_" He should be here in about an hour, he said he would be here around 11. "_

_" Thank you and good luck for your match tonight. "_

_" Thank you girlie, enjoy the show. " She said before to go inside._

In less than an hour I will get to see Chris again, I was so happy. Well other than freezing, starving and having to pee I am truly happy.

It's been almost two hours that I'm waiting for Chris to arrive and still no sign of him. Time was going by really slowly when a huge pick up truck arrived in front of the wrestlers entrance. I didn't really bothered looking because I was suspecting it to be for some of the guys who work with the wrestlers. A few minutes after that truck parked in the parking lot, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft sexy voice saying my name. I lifted my head and saw Chris. He did recognized me even when I was looking at the ground. I am really happy now.

_" Hey, how are you? " I said with a large smile._

_" Well I'm doing pretty good and you? "_

_" Well other than freezing and starving I'm fine. "_

_" How long have you been waiting here? "_

_" Well I'm here since 8 this morning. "_

_" Wow that's very long. Who did you wanted to see that bad to wait for so long in the cold? " He asked me with his sexy smirk._

_" You! Silly. " I said pretending I was mad because it's already noon._

_" Aawww I'm sorry sweetie. " He said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. " Well I have an idea to make it up to you. " He said._

_" Hmmmm what kind of idea? " I asked not knowing what he was up to._

_" Well it happen that I have a VIP backstage pass for today and I was wondering if you would like it so we could spend some time together and get to know each other better, and you could watch the show from the backstage area or in the front seat? "_

_" It would be awesome. " I replied shyly not knowing if he was serious or not. But he took the pass out of his bag and handing it to me._

_" Thank you. " I replied blushing._

_" How about we go for lunch, you said you were hungry and so am I. " He said smiling._

" Sure, sounds good. " I said smiling and trying to stay calm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 5_

Chapter 5

We went to a small Chinese restaurant and they gave us a table in the back of the restaurant so no one would disturb us. Chris took my jacket off and stared at me for ma minute.

_" Is there something wrong? " I asked him worried that he don't like my outfit or think I'm looking ridiculous in it._

_" No, not at all , you are just very beautiful. This outfit was made for you. " He said blushing a little._

_" Well thank you. " I said blushing too. " I bought it yesterday, I wanted to look my best if I was going to see you again. " I said still blushing._

_" Well looks like this outfit was OUR lucky charm. I'm really glad we get to see each other again today. Yesterday went by so fast. " _

I had no idea of what was happening nor what all of this meant but I am happy and feeling so good to be all alone with Chris.

We kept talking for a while and ate our food. At the end of the meal the waitress came and gave us two Chinese fortune cookies. We both opened them, looked at each other and smiled.

_" What does yours says? " I asked Chris._

_" True love is closer to you than you can imagine, and yours? "_

_" Happiness always come to you. "_

We both looked at each other till the waitress came back to give us the bill. Chris paid and we left the restaurant to go back to the arena. It was already 4PM by the time we arrived at the arena where there was a huge crows where I was waiting earlier today. Some bodyguards helped us get inside the arena.

I got the chance to spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening, before the show, with Chris and get to know him better and one thing I learned made me somehow happy in a way, well sort of. It also helped me clear of my mind on what was going on the past few days with Chris. Things between him and his wife were getting worse and worse since his come back in the WWE and they are getting divorced next month.

Wrestlemania started since about an hour and Chris was in his locker room getting ready for his match that was coming up. He told me to go with one of the guards so I could get one of the best seats to watch the match and that the guard would help me back here after the match so I followed the guard that was pretty nice. Chris had a match against John Cena for the title belt. The match was pretty good and lasted for a while and Chris of course won it. I'm so happy that the first time I see him wrestle live he wins. And I am happy for him too. They were giving him more time on RAW and more important matches.


	6. Chapter 6

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 6_

Chapter 6

After his match he went to his locker room and I joined him in his locker room but he was already in the shower so I waited for him to come out of it to congratulate him. I was playing with the spinner on the belt when he came out of the shower and he just had time to grab a towel to cover himself before I could see everything but I saw almost everything, he wasn't quick enough and from what I saw he's pretty big. He was like paralysed. I was blushing and him too.

_" Congratulations for your match, it was amazing. "_

_" hmmm thank you. " He said still blushing_

_" Want me to leave the locker room so you can get dressed? "_

_" No it's ok, I don't think I covered quickly enough and you saw everything? "_

_" Well yes I saw everything. " I said blushing._

He didn't know what to say and it was the same for me. We remained silent for a bit, while he was getting dressed and get his stuff ready to leave the arena and go back to his hotel.

_" Want to come to have a last drink with me at my hotel? "_

_" Yes. " I replied shyly._

I took all my stuff with me and we went to the parking lot where some fans who didn't have the chance to get in were there waiting to meet their fave wrestlers. They didn't held us back for a long time. We went to Chris's hotel room. We dropped our stuff on the ground and while I was in the bathroom he ordered some Champaign and some snacks.

He turned some soft music on and we sat down on the bed and talked for a while till the room service guy knocked on the door. And for some reason that's when I remembered about the Scooby Doo plush. So when he came back the plush was sitting where he was before, he looked at it and smiled.

_" I found the plush so cute and knew you liked Scooby Doo so I thought you might like it. " I said shyly._

_" I love it thank you. I love that picture of us. It's a really nice gift." He said before to kiss me on the lips this time._

It was a quick kiss but it felt so good. we both opened our eyes and smiled at each other. Caressing each other's face before to kiss again, more passionately this time. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in to play with mine. They were like dancing and caressing each other very softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 7_

_  
_Chapter 7

Chris POV

I helped her remover he jacket, not breaking the kiss, unbuttoning her white see through shirt that was showing a lot of cleavage. I could feel her body tense against mine when I was undoing her shit but she don't try to stop me. I can see the borders of her bra, My hands caressing the naked skin of her tummy, moving up to her shoulders, down her arms to remove her shirt. Undoing her bra, freeing her large but still firm breasts. With my fingertips I brush this so soft and delicate skin, getting closer to the darker areola, circling it and teasing the already hardened nipples.

Martha's breathing is getting quicker and she don't hold back a few moans. Leaving my caress; O make her lay on her back in bed, and, on my knees in front of her, I remove her boots, massaging her feet and my wait up to her calves, enjoying the softness of her skin. Kissing every inch of skin. I undo her pants moving them down and throwing them on the floor next to the bed. She's only wearing her panties, a dark red boy short, my favourites.

One hand move up on her tummy and the other one stays on her thighs caressing them. Little by little, she relax her muscles and open her legs for me, just enough to see that my caresses and kisses were giving her lots of pleasure, spotting the little wet area at the bottom of her panties. Attracted to this sight, I move my face between her legs, kissing her intimacy through the soft material, smelling her and avoiding for now the too sensitive parts.

I kiss the top of her thighs, where the skin is so smooth, so sensitive to my kisses. Her legs are now wide open and her pussy lips are showing on the sides of her panties. My kisses and licks are pressing more and more on her intimacy. I remove slowly her panties. Once they are removed, I admire her naked body and her intimacy. And go back to kiss her, barely brushing my lips and my licks.

_" Mmmmm Chris it feels so good. " She said moaning._

She doesn't have to tell me, she's so wet that it's betraying her excitation. My tongue at her entrance tasting her juices. I move the tip of my tongue to her clit already hardened and poking. My hands slowly caressing her breasts and tummy. The contractions of her tummy were growing at the same time with her pleasure. After a few minutes of that sweet torture, her hands hold my face on her pussy, her body tensing as I hear her moan, she's cuming. I keep licking her but after a few licks, she push me away gently, she's getting too sensitive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 8_

Chapter 8

I lay down next to her, eyes closed, small drops of sweat covering her forehead, breathless. I don't think I will ever getting tired of looking at her, she's so beautiful laying there, naked. She stay in this position for a few minutes, enjoying her orgasm, slowly coming back to herself. She looks at me with a large smile lightening her face.

_" It was...it's been so long that...I had so much pleasure...thank you Chris... "_

Her turn came, she undressed me, removing my shirt, pants and boxer. While her mouth was covering my chest and tummy with kisses, her fingers caress my shaft, brushing it with just her fingertips, teasing the tip of my cock and my balls. Slowly, her face go down on my tummy to reach the pubic area. She was still holding my cock in her hand and started to lick it and to move back to the tip and sucking it for a while. Her lips opened a bit more, and slowly, she takes me in her mouth. I look at my shaft going in and out of her soft, warm and wet mouth of hers, and this sight is making me more hard.

Martha is giving me a blowjob like I never experienced. She takes me totally in her mouth, and make her tongue circle the tip of my cock, making me go out of her mouth, only keeping the tip of my cock between her lips, sucking it. Her hands doesn't stay inactive; my chest and balls are getting all her attention. She's resting on her elbows on the bed, I don't miss anything of what she's offering me, I lift her hair a little to enjoy even more the show. I'm trying to hold it as much as I can, but after a few minutes I feel the pleasure growing.

_" Martha, I...I'm gonna cum... "_

Far from stopping her kisses, she's sucking me more and more, her lips wrapped tight around my penis. She can feel that I'm getting close. She opens her mouth, free me and with a few strokes, she makes me cum. She doesn't stop till the last drop is out. When I'm finally done coming, she licks my shaft to clean me. she's got cum on her chin and tits. She looks at me with a kinky smile, taking some cum from her tits with her finger and suck her finger faking a blowjob.


	9. Chapter 9

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 9_

Chapter 9

She lays next to me, I wrap my arms around her and make her lay against me. We exchange a long kiss, full of tenderness.

_" Chris I want you to know... "_

_" Yes? "_

_" You are the first since a long time, I don't really remember but it was long ago... "_

_" Why do you say that to me? "_

_" I don't want you to think that it's in my habits to give myself like that. Well it's still hard to realize what just happened. "_

_" I have to admit it's hard to realize to me too what we just did but I don't regret it at all baby. It's been so long that I felt that good. "_

_" Me too it's been so long. "_

We exchange another kiss and go to shower. Under the shower we keep kissing, enjoying the moment of pure happiness we were living.

After the shower we went back to bed.

_" Physical activity is making me hungry. " Martha said._

_" Let's have some snack. "_

I give her a drink and take one for myself, she lays on the bed resting her head on my thighs. I brush her hair with my hand and softly caress her forehead.

_" It's been so long I felt that good... "_

She look at me, behind her smile there was something sad...

_" What's wrong sweetie? "_

_" Tomorrow...Happiness never stayed long in my life...especially in my love life...I just had an amazing evening and... "_

_" What? "_

_" You are going to think that I'm stupid ! "_

_" Why is that? I had an amazing night. And I know I want to spend many more evenings like that with you. But before you say anything, I want you to know that what I feel for you, I never felt that for any other woman. "_

_" What do you mean? "_

_" I love you Martha, it might sound stupid, we don't know each other since a long time but tonight made me realize that love at first sight exist. I truly fell for you. "_

_" Oh Chris ! "_

She lift her face and offers me her lips. Her arms locked around me and she presses against me, like if she was afraid to loose me. This new kiss had for effect to make me hard again, and she noticed it immediately.

_" I want you in me Chris! I want you to take me ! "_


	10. Chapter 10

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 10_

Chapter 10

She sit on me and, holding my shaft, guide me into her. Slowly, her eyes locked in mines, she go down on me. I can see on her face the pleasure she's having from the penetration. When I'm fully inside her, she stays still and enjoy as much as me the pleasure of this union, the pleasure of our two bodies making only one.

_" I love you too Chris. "_

Her arms around my neck, my hands on her hips, me make love for a long time, far from the wild ride, taking our time, adding all our tenderness, staying still sometimes, kissing each other passionately.

After long minutes, Martha cum, screaming out her pleasure, her boobs pressing against my chest. At this time, her orgasm was the switch to change our sweet love making into a wild ride, focused only on physical pleasure. She stands up and go on all fours on the bed, giving me a full view of her pussy and ass, begging me to take her.

Grabbing her hips, I take her again, making her ass slap on my thighs, After the sweet love making, the passion, almost animal. She screamed her pleasure again, Her inner muscles massaging my shaft, giving me extraordinary sensations. My penetration don't stop, I have the feeling she's having orgasm on orgasm, screaming without stopping, encouraging me to take her more and more.

When I'm about to cum she tells me to cum on her face. I leave her pussy and get on my knees in front of her, and I cum right on her lips, some reach her hair. She takes me in her mouth and clean me, not letting me go even when I'm going limp again.

_" Oh Chris it was so good...never of my life I had that much pleasure. Thank you honey, I love you ! "_

I only reply with a passionate kiss and we both go in the shower again, we both need it. We enjoy the shower as much as the first one, kissing each other and caressing each others body. After that shower we go to bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 11_

Chapter 11

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning, waking up hearing the alarm of my cell phone, it takes me a few minutes to emerge. I shut the alarm off to not wake Martha up, she's still asleep. The night was pretty short and it's hard for me to wake up. I slowly get up not to wake Martha up, going to the bathroom to order the breakfast for both Martha and I. After a few minutes the room service guy knocked softly on the door and brought the food inside I paid him and he left.

I looked at Martha, still asleep and naked in my bed, she's so beautiful I said to myself. I so want to join her for a morning love session but I don't really have the time I have to take a plane for New York for Raw for tonight. I slowly wake her up, she slowly open her eyes, seeing me, she offers me the first smile of the day.

_" Sit down honey, I ordered us some breakfast. "_

_" You are so sweet, come here so I can thank you. "_

I bend down and she offers me her lips for a kiss, quick but very tender. I placed the breakfast on the bed and we both ate in between soft kisses. We barely talked, just enjoyed each other's company.

_" What's wrong sweetie? " She asked me seeing I was looking a bit sad._

_" Well I have to take a plane for New York in 4 hours and I really don't want to leave you. "_

_" Oh ! Yeah Monday Night Raw. Well if you have to leave I understand you can't be late for your job. "_

_" I know but I don't want to leave you, I feel so good with you I've never been this happy in my life, not even with my wife, I thought I was in the beginning of our marriage but it turned out after a few months that I wasn't that happy. "_

She didn't said anything but hugged me and kissed me. It made me feel a little better but I knew I had to leave in a few hours and it was really killing me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 12_

Chapter 12

_" Do you have any house show planned next week end? "_

_" No I'm free next week end as far as I know, why? "_

_" Just wondering. "_

_" You want me to come see you at your place so we could spend the week end together? "_

_" It would be awesome to spend next week end with you. "_

_" Just give me your address and I'll come visit you next week end. I so can't wait to be next week end now. " I said and we both started to laugh._

She handed me a little piece of paper with her address and phone number.

_" Thank you sweetie. What do you think about a hot warm shower together. "_

_" I say it's a great idea. " she said with a cute laugh._

We both headed to the shower and stayed in there for a while, kissing and caressing each other's body, enjoying each other. After the shower we went back to the room and got dressed and all our stuff together, looked if we haven't forgot anything and left the room.

We both remained silent in the elevator, both a bit sad to have to leave each other.

We arrived in the lobby of the hotel, I went to pay and we just stayed there and hugged each other till someone comes to pick me up. But neither Martha or I wanted to separate right now so I offered her to drive her to the airport since it was where I am going and we got to spend some more time together.

_" I will miss you sweetie, I will call you as soon as I land in New York. "_

_" I will miss you too Chris I still can't believe what happened to me this week end. I can't wait to be next week end to be able to be with you again. "_

We both hugged and kissed each other till we had to separate and go into our own direction to take our plane.


	13. Chapter 13

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 13_

Chapter 13

Martha POV

Chris is calling me everyday, I love his voice, I'm always all excited when my phone rings cuz I know it's him, no one really calls me so I never have bad surprises thinking it'd be Chris on the phone but it'd be someone else so it's all good. This week seems so long to me, I feel like a day last for a week. Living on my own in my old parents house I have to clean and do everything on my own and since the house isn't that small there's a lot to do which is keeping me busy from going nuts waiting for Saturday to arrive.

I still have to work too so it's pretty hard to mix the cleaning and working. I usually work from 2-11PM so it doesn't let me much time to clean nor much time to talk to Chris but once I'm home and when he calls me nothing else matters and all I do is talk to him and enjoy his voice. We really got much closer other than the fact that we made love in this hotel in Oklahoma, we really got to know each other and learn little things about each other everyday. I love how this relationship is going. The only shadow is that he's still married and I still can't get used to the feeling of being with a married man even if he's going to get divorced.

Friday morning finally arrived, I took my week end off to spend it all alone with Chris but with my crazy work schedule, I didn't got much done this week so I really have to clean everything today for the house to be ready for my lil angel tomorrow.

I decided to take a little break and I think I fell asleep till a knock on the door woke me up. I got up and went to open the door...


	14. Chapter 14

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 14_

Chapter 14

_" CHRIS ! " I said jumping in his arms even though I wasn't that awake._

_" Mmmmm feels good to see you too my love. " He said hugging me and getting into the house._

_" How come you are here today? Weren't your supposed to be here only tomorrow? "_

_" If I'm disturbing you I can leave. " He said teasing me._

_" Noooooooooo you are here you stay here. " I said kissing him. " It's just that I wasn't thinking that you would be here today and I'm not done cleaning the house, I haven't even took a shower yet and I'm all sweaty from cleaning. "_

_" Well I don't have to work tonight so I though I would surprise you and I think it worked. " _

_" Yes worked really good." I said laughing. " Let me go take a bath real quick and change clothes. You can put some music and take something to drink if you want to. "_

_" Ok but don't be too long my love I don't want to spend a minute away from you. "_

_" Ok baby be right back. " She said kissing me and heading to the bathroom to take a quick bath to relax a bit._

Chris POV

I watch her leave the room but I'm not gonna let her alone in this bath very long, I'm looking through her CD and I notice that we have pretty much the same musical tastes. I put a Genesis CD in and enjoy the sweet melody.

After a few minutes, I go towards the bathroom, guided by the noise of the water. The door isn't completely closed, I look in the direction of the bath, looking at my sweetheart enjoying her warm bath, eyes closed, savouring this moment of relaxation.


	15. Chapter 15

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 15_

Chapter 15

Without a noise, I undress and go towards her. Without opening her eyes, she says :

_" Trying to get a sneak peak at me taking a bath? "_

_" How could I resist to a so charming show. "_

_" Come in ! "_

I dive into the warm water, our legs touch each others, her feet going directly to my penis. We stay a few minutes quiet, enjoying this moment of tranquillity. Slowly, Martha's toes start to make slow movements on my shaft, opening my eyes, I see her looking at me and smiling.

_" You like? "_

_" The bath? Yes very much ! "_

_" Silly ! "_

_" Kinky ! "_

_" I'll take it as a compliment coming from you. "_

_" Oh it's a compliment believe me. "_

Her toes strokes are pressing more and more on my shaft.

_" I love you Martha. "_

She starts to massage my penis with her feet, driving me crazy, and not wanting to cum right away I slowly tell her to stop and place my foot where hers was.

_" I love you too Chris. "_

She close her eyes, giving in, opening her legs as much as she can. A moan escape from her lips. I stop my caress and placing my legs under hers I come closer to her, My penis touching hers, she tries to put it inside her.

_" No wait a little . "_

I lift her up positioning her on my thighs, holding my shaft I tease her clit with it. Only letting it in for a few millimetres and pulling it out.

_" Oh Chris ! "_

Our position allows me to kiss her breasts, sucking her tits like a baby would do. I can guess that Martha won't last long. I keep teasing her for a while and place my hands under her butt, and make her go up and down on me, placing her arms around my neck, kissing each other passionately. After a few minutes she cum. Not letting me cum though. A bit frustrated I ask her if something was wrong.

" Everything is fine, let's just take a little break I wouldn't want you to loose all your energy too quickly. "

Her answer made me smile and forgive her right away. I knew she was up to something but I had no idea of what.


	16. Chapter 16

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 16_

Chapter 16

As if nothing had occurred anything, she empties the water of the bath tub then, with the shower, rinses us. I get up and let her rinse me, turning when she asks for it. She hands me a towel and take one for her and we both dry ourselves. Out of the water, she asks me how I would like her to dress.

_" Boy short and loose shirt or classy and sexy? "  
" How about sexy lingerie? "  
" Who's the kinky one now? " she said laughing. " Ok but only if you stay naked. "  
" Completely naked? "  
" Yup, take it or leave it. " She said sticking her tongue at me.  
" Ok I'll take it. "  
" Ok, you can go to the living room and serve us a drink. "_

I leave her and go downstairs. It feels weird to be completely naked, even if it happens to me often when I'm all alone in hotel rooms when I'm all alone, but in this house that's not mine, I'm almost feeling uncomfortable. I look out the windows if anyone can see inside but with the hedge around it it's impossible. I serve us two Martini.

A few minutes after Martha joins me and looking at her I can't hold an admirative whistle.

_" You are...so much more than that ! "_

Happy, she turns around, letting me enjoy her outfit. Night blue, her bra doesn't cover much of her breast, her panties shortened to the most simple expression of a thong, especially the back of it, limited to a small piece of tissue that isn't covering much of her ass. The best part of it is the thigh highs she's wearing, they are matching her lingerie.

" I see that you are enjoying what you are seeing. " She said looking down to my lower tummy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 17_

Chapter 17

Her outfit woke up my envy and lust for her. I get up, hands her her drink. We drank our glass and I hug her and kiss her. We put our glass on the small table and start to dance holding each other. My hands caressing her back and butt cheeks, and her arms locked around my neck slowly caressing it. After a few songs, we slowly break apart and she asks me what I want to eat.

_" You ! ... "  
" You silly ...that'll be your dessert. "  
" What do you have? "  
" What about a BBQ? I don't really want to start to cook, if you don't mind. "  
" Not at all I love BBQ's "  
" Ok let me go get the food ready, can you start the fire of the BBQ on the porch? "  
" Sure baby. "_

I started the fire for the BBQ while she was getting the meat and the salad ready. Another appetizer makes us wait while the meat cooks on the grill. It's a pretty funny situation, me all naked and Martha in sexy undies.

After the meal, we go back to the living room to take a coffee, holding each other.

" You know Chris, I made love more in a week with you than in my previous relationship that lasted 2 years. "  
" I thought you had break up a year ago... "  
" It's true... "  
" You mean that your ex boyfriend and you stayed a year without having sex together? "  
" Yes, I was so busy with work that I let him go and he cheated on me. The worse is that I was almost happy that he was finally leaving me alone and not trying to touch me. "  
" Wow, how come? "  
" I was feeling very self conscious and I didn't want him to touch me or see me naked anymore, with the stress of work and with my parents always being behind me I gained lots of weight and I didn't want him to see me naked. But after the break up I lost all I had gain and even a bit more. Just took me a while to get back in shape and get that body you like to see naked so much. " she said laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 18_

Chapter 18

Martha smiles at me and place her hand on my thigh, slowly caressing it, only brushing her fingertips on it. Slowly she travel her way up to my penis. Without pressing her caresses, she runs her fingertips on my shaft and slowly the 'beast' wake up and stand up. I look at this hand, so thin so soft, go up and down on it, her nails slowly scratching the skin. Leaving my shaft, she goes back to my chest and tease my nipples. Perfectly still, I let her do, savouring the softness of her hands on me. She makes me stand up and without a word make me lay on the ground.

The coldness of the ground make me shiver but I quickly forget about it when Martha come above me in 69, giving me a full view of her intimacy, her pink lips, her soft pussy already wet, showing that she's as excited as me. My hands take possession of her ass, massaging her butt cheeks. I slowly press my tongue against her clit, making her shiver and moan under the soft touch of my tongue.

She didn't stay inactive, she's sucking my shaft slowly, giving me another heavenly blowjob. I place a finger inside her and make it go in and out of her slowly at first and gaining some speed giving her more and more pleasure and driving her crazy that she has troubles standing still above me. After a few minutes I add a second finger and I hear her scream her pleasure this time. She keeps sucking me and play with my balls while I keep focusing on her pleasure, wanting to drive her crazy and make her totally happy and know an orgasm like she never experienced.


	19. Chapter 19

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 19_

Chapter 19

She has more and more troubles to keep focused on sucking me.

_" You can stop and focus on your own pleasure baby, I want to make you cum. "_

She leave her sucking and place her face on my thigh and only savour the caresses and licks I'm giving her, moaning. Feeling that she was getting more and more close, she ask me to go faster and I obey, fastening my penetrations with my fingers in her wet pussy, my tongue on her hard clit. She's getting more and more close. She screams her pleasure, I keep licking her pussy, savouring her and tasting her.

Quickly, like if she just had an electric shock, she gets up before to come on me and sit on my shaft. resting on my chest, she go up and down my hardened penis faster, moaning each time I get deeply inside her. Her eyes close, sweat drops on her forehead, messy hair, she gives the feeling that she never wants to stop. Moaning more and more her pleasure, I do all I can to hold it but the more she does that the more it become hard to hold it and I feel that I'm going to cum. Martha noticed it and opening her eyes she says :

_" Come on baby, cum for me don't hold it back ! "_

Her words were enough to make me cum and I cum right inside her. We stayed like that for a while before to go take another shower and fall asleep into each other's arms in her bed. Whispering ' I love you ' to each other before to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_Written on July 26th 2006_

_Title : Happiness always come to you..._

_Author : Leeloo_

_Rating : NC-17_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anyone. Chris and Mickie belongs to WWE and themselves and Martha belongs to herself I just borrowed her for the fic :) and so far she's being good lol_

_Summary : Martha is Chris Jericho's #1 fan and she gets to meet him...what will happen to her?_

_Part # : Chapter 20_

Chapter 20

It's been a little over a year that this meeting happened and I couldn't be anymore happier. I'm with the woman I truly love. My divorce got pronounced, I unfortunately don't have custody for the kids cuz of my job and all the travelling it involves. It pretty much got me down but I'm lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend, soon to be wife, by my side. She really helped me go through all of this and get back on my feet.

Martha gave up her Wal-Mart job and is now on the road with me and we enjoy each other's company everyday. She is one of the new writers for the WWE and the storylines which is perfect she always wanted to do that and now she's got the chance to make a wonderful job. I'm so happy with her and I thought my life couldn't go any happier but I just learned that I was going to be a father again.

Martha POV

Who thought that a year ago I'd end up being happy for the first time in my life with the perfect man I could ever be with. I'm truly happy, I'm with a wonderful man, I have an amazing job and I'm going to be a mother. I couldn't have asked for a better life... Happiness always come to you ...

The End...


End file.
